


The Sweetest Thing

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Peri, working up her nerve...





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'hope'

"For you!" Peri said as she offered Kagero the small basket of goodies that she'd spent the entire morning preparing. Thankfully Lord Xander hadn't minded at all, once she'd explained, and she had left an assortment for him and for Laslow to try as well.

"I didn't think you'd make them immediately," Kagero commented as she lifted the lid and smiled. "I'll have to make us some tea."

Peri beamed. "I had to try the recipes right away, Kagero. And I did have to make a couple little substitutions, but they're still super-tasty. You'll have to bring me ingredients from Hoshido next time, too," she added. Though perhaps next time, she'd be with Lord Xander in Hoshido, instead of Lord Ryoma and his retainers visiting Nohr.

Well, that much didn't matter. Kagero was there, they'd get to talk about all sorts of things like assassins they'd defeated recently, or anything else exciting, and drink tea and eat sweets...

The rest wasn't the sort of thing that Peri really had any experience with, but she thought Kagero was amazing, and Laslow had given her some actual decent advice.

Peri would cross her fingers... And then she'd tell Kagero how she felt.


End file.
